


what you do to me

by bokutos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i wanna put slow burn but it's rlly not tbH, tattoos and florists, they're so ooc i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutos/pseuds/bokutos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good idea. I bet... about two-thousand three hundred yen... that you'll have a decent conversation with him!"<br/>"It was sarcasm," Sugawara started to move his pronounced cash towards himself again. "But since you hold so much hope in me... it's a deal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. bad feeling

Akaashi shouldn't have to suffer like this. He shouldn't have to endure the quick, tell-tale rhythm of his heart beat everytime the hooligan from the tattoo parlour next door walks past. He shouldn't have to bear with the way his cheeks heat up like a teenage boy every time said hooligan catches him oggling. He shouldn't have to deal with the way he stumbles over his words every time he shouts out a quick greeting when hes running late for work. Akaashi acts like an absolute creep towards a certain Bokuto Koutarou and he hates it. You would think at the age of 26, Akaashi Keiji wouldn't turn into a socially inept puddle after every single interaction with this guy, but here he is, staring out the window to observe the silly antics Bokuto and his work collegues get up to.  
"He must think I'm a pervert or something." Akaashi thinks.  
"Then go speak to him." Crap. He must've said that out loud because his boss Sugawara Koushi is just standing in the door way of the break room with a knowing smile on his face. "You don't know how he must feel until you confront him yourself." Akaashi frown, the idea of confrontation seems so far out his capabilites.  
"Great. And while we're at it, let's place bets on how much I can screw up." Sugawara grinned and grabbed a handful of money from his work bag.  
"Good idea. I bet... about two-thousand three hundred yen... that you'll have a decent conversation with him!"  
"It was sarcasm," Sugawara started to move his pronounced cash towards himself again. "But since you hold so much hope in me... it's a deal." His boss grinned even wider than before, like a proud parent. "And I'm going to win that money."

Akaashi steeled his nerves before opening the door to the small tattoo parlour across from his own workplace. If the plan failed, at least he could turn around and leg it out of the building. One more deep breath. He can do this.  
Upon entering the shop, Akaashi concludes that he definitely cannot do this. All eyes fall on him.  
"A customer!" the short man in the far end of the room yelps, his bleached fringe bouncing along with his excited movements. The slightly older man prods him in the side with his elbow - Akaashi recognises him. He is the man that has been coming into the florist he works at to flirt with Sugawara. They excange friendly nods. The lean man with the bed hair and cat-like smile, who had previously been draped across the receptionist desk in front of the skittish man with hair like caramel pudding, approaches Akaashi and drags him towards an office chair. Oh no, Akaashi thinks, they want me to book an appointment.  
"Welcome to Tattwoos and More. What can I get for you today." Tattwoos? Is this place even real? Who even comes up with a name like that? Akaashi's mind flashes to a certain man with gelled up hair and everything clicks together.  
"Uh- I... I'm here to see B-Bokut-"  
"Ohoho?"  
" Yes... Bokutohoho." The man - Kuroo Tetsurou, he soon finds out - cackles loudly, disrupting everyone else in the room. Even Kenma looked up from his phone momentarily.  
"Brokuto! There's a guy here for you!" Akaashi tugs at the hem of his shirt nervously. He feels out of place with his woolen waistcoat and burgandy bowtie, surrounded by men in musle shirts and ripped jeans.  
Bokuto sticks his head through the door way.  
"Yes, Kurbro?" His eyes travel from Kuroo to him and when his eyes meet Bokuto's, Akaashi can see an unreadable glint in them. "Come on through here."

The two sit down in Bokuto's office and a suffocating silence falls into place. Akaashi avoids the other man's gaze and opts for inspecting his tattoos instead. There are many intricate drawings that litter his strong arms. He doesn't even realised he has been tracing Bokuto's tattoos with him fingers and gasping with awe until he hears a clear of the throat cut through the silence. Despite it being such a small action, it still echoes through the room untill both their cheeks are burning red from embarrassment.  
"Sh-Sorry. I'm sorry." Great. Six minutes in and he's not only managed to embarras himself, but also the guy he's had a crush on for God knows how long. The taller man shakes his head loosely.  
"W-what can I do for you today... Uh...?" Akaashi wants to slap himself. He seriously forgot that the only thing he came to this shop was to assure Bokuto that he was not some creep.  
"Akaashi...We-I-Hm-" Akaashi is beginning to fidget and feel himself burn a brighter shade of red. He just needs to get it all out at once- "I'm not a pervert!" -Or screw up every chance of being potential friends. Surprisingly, Bokuto just giggles. Then he is chuckling lowly. And soon enough, he's full on guffawing, gasping for breath and shaking his body with every laugh he manages to choke out. The other man practically vibrates in his seat with an odd combination of nervousness and embarrassment. It's a few minutes before Bokuto regains his composure. He wipes his tears away and takes deep wheezes.  
"Man, you just made my day."  
"I'm not sure what I did but... I'm happy I made your day...?" Bokuto just looks him in the eye and grins a thousand watt smile. The picture of pure mirth; it's the brightest thing he has ever seen in his life.  
"Is that all you came here to tell me?"  
"Y-yeah... Pretty much. I just wanted to let you know that... I placed bets with my boss." The other man claps him on the back and laughs loudly again.  
"That's gold. I like you, man!" He stares in disbelief. How could someone so cool and amazing take a liking to someone like Akaashi Keiji?  
"You do?" he almost spits.  
"Yeah! We should totally be friends!"  
"Some how, I feel like there's a catch..." Bokuto's face falls but quickly perks back up into a smirk. He closes his eyes and nods.  
"Ah yes, very observant Akaashi. Well, you know how friends are inclined to give each other favours?"

 

Akaashi doesn't know what he has got himself into. It seemed like a good idea at first, he'd easily win some money. But now, as he wanders back to his own workplace, he realises that perhaps he's not so ready to recall what just happened to his boss. He can't even process the information himself. It was a terrible mistake, honestly. He's not ready for this.  
The bell rings above him when he pushes open the door to the florist. Sugawara was at the front desk, arranging a bouquet of red and white roses.  
"Hi! W- Oh, Akaashi! How did it go?" he says with as he wiggles his eyebrows.  
"Good. He asked me out for lunch tomorrow."  
"Akaashi! That's gr-"  
"But he asked me to do a favour for him." Sugawara's face fell from joy to concern. He has always been so over-protective, even more so than Akaashi's own mother.  
"What was that favour? Did he hurt you? If he hurt you, so help me I'll-"  
"Yeah, I'm fine! Well, kinda. They hadn't had many customers that day so he asked me to book an appointment."  
"So you did?" Akaashi takes a deep breath to prepare himself for what was he is going to say next.  
"Yes. So now I have an appointment booked tomorrow to get my nipple pierced and he's taking me out to lunch to make up for it."  
Sugawara launches himself forward, knocking all the roses off the counter. He is banging his fist and laughing so hard there are tears falling from his eyes. Akaashi watches as a doubled over Sugawara slides two-thousand-something yen over to him, too busy laughing to actually say anything.  
"How do you even accidentally ask for a nipple piercing?" Sugawara breathes once he finishes laughing until his lungs ache.  
"I panicked and pointed to a random picture on the page." He buries his face into his hands. "And Bokuto's best friend is the main piercer. He's going to pierce my nipple before we go to lunch..." His boss spits the mouthful of coffee which he was drinking all over Akaashi's waistcoat. He really isn't going to cope with this.


	2. fell in love with a maniac

So here he is, merely standing outside Tatwoos and More yet his hands are shaking anyway. There are few minutes until his accidental appointment but he can't bring himself to take a step forward. He twists his body to try and take a look inside his own shop, but is faced with the sight of both Daichi and Sugawara coming off of their lunch break together. His boss glances towards his direction and flashes a quick and motivational thumbs up, leaving Daichi oblivious to what just happened. One more look towards the door. Akaashi is beginning to feel déjà vu. He reaches for the door handle but the door swings open before he even grabs a hold on it.  
"Seriously, man! You've been stood outside for the past 4 minutes! You're gonna be late for your appointment."  
"Sorry, Kuroo." The taller man walks back inside the shop mumbling something about how Akaashi will be sorry, earning him a slap on the shoulder from Yaku. Good thing Bokuto had introduced him to all his co-workers the previous day, he'd be lost otherwise. 

Bokuto came in to Kuroo's office shortly after he sat down on the small leather coach, laughing about something on his phone. Kuroo, who was putting on surgical gloves, looks over to his phone and starts laughing too.  
"What's so funny?" Bokuto points the screen towards him. "I don't understand. It just says 'tfw no spaghetti' and there's a picture of a sad frog." The two men throw him a confused look.  
"Dude. What if he's never seen a meme before." Bokuto whispers, accompanied by Kuroo's gasp.  
"We need to start him at beginner level. Like, 2008 level." Bokuto cringes.  
"Lolcats level?" Kuroo nods. "I'm never going to see my dignity again. Very well; it's a sacrifice I must make."  
"Are you quite done?" Akaashi sighs. Bokuto laughs sheepishly and nods. Kuroo gets out all the equipment needed for the proceedure.  
"Bokuto, stay here for moral support." Akaashi swears he sees Kuroo's eyebrows wiggle. Bokuto enters the room fully and sits next to Akaashi.  
"You can trust Kuroo with this; he's our piercing specialist. I would've done it but I don't want your nipple to get infected or something." he joked. Akaashi's eyes widen comically. "Don't worry! Nothing like that will happen! I was just kidding." Kuroo chuckled.  
"Akaashi... Hate to break it to ya but you're going to need to take your clothes off." He had forgotten about this part of the deal: exposing his body to his crush.   
He shakily undid the buttons on his cardigan, and then the buttons on the cuffs of his shirt sleeves. All eyes are on him and he feels like he's about to explode. Kuroo whistles once he peels off his shirt, causing his cheeks to redden until they're crimson. By now, his cool demeanor is completely shattered.  
"L-let's get this over and done with."  
"Nope. One more moment to admire the view. That's quite a six pack." Akaashi averts his gaze from Kuroo's face. He bores a hole in the floor with his glare to ground himself.  
"Six pack?!" Bokuto yelps. His head whips round to face him. "Man, you're ripped!" The other man just closes his eyes and hums in approval. However, Akaashi can barely form a single syllable, so he just chokes out a sound which sounds vaguely like 'thanks'.  
After a few more embarrasing seconds, Kuroo strerilises the area in which he is going to pierce and places a stud on the nail gun. Breathing deeply through his nose, Akaashi squeezes his eyes shut and blindly grabs for Bokuto's hand.

 

"I never would have pictured you as the 'nipple piercing' kinda guy." Bokuto inquires as they walk out the shop together, trying to find their bosses to say they were on lunch break.   
"I'm not. I just panicked when you asked."  
"Panicked? Why-"  
"I found our bosses..." Bokuto halts and turns his head to the left. The two men at hand broke apart immediatly, red-faced and swollen-lipped. Daichi spluttered.  
"We came to ask if we could go on break, but we can come back later if you want-"  
"N-no, just take the rest of the day off!" Sugawara cries. Next to him, Daichi nods rapidly.  
"Thanks! Bye Suga! Bye Daichi!" Bokuto chirps.

 

The two continue down the street in silence. It is somewhat uncomfortable, but Akaashi can't bring himself to break it. They walk a few more metres before Bokuto perks up.  
"Akaashi, let's go to that bird place!"  
"You mean the Shiratorizawa Avery?"   
"Yeah! We've got the day off, so!" Akaashi pretends to think hard, but Bokuto's puppy eyes are hard to refuse. He mutters a simple 'sure' and before he knows it, Bokuto is dragging him by the arm down a path. Deciding to push his luck, Akaashi loosens the latter's grip and shifts it so their hands are together and fingers interlocking. Bokuto breaks into a steady jog and Akaashi allows himself to fall behind so he can admire the view of their hands together. His hands are thinner and paler than the other's but the contrast between them makes him smile slightly. When Bokuto turns around to excitedly alert Akaashi that they were almost at the avery, face hot and covered in an euphoric expression, Akaashi can't help but smile wider until his cheeks ache from grinning so much. To think that in less than 24 hours, Akaashi is capable of going from a pile of mush just by being in the presence of this man to confidently acknowledging that he is so hopelessly in love.  
They enter the avery and Bokuto pays for their admission fee.  
"Let's go see the owls!" Bokuto exclaims and Akaashi agrees, falling into step beside him, fingers still laced together. Outside the owl enclosures, two workers were feeding the birds. They turned around when they heard Akaashi and Bokuto coming.  
"Hi Oikawa! Hi Iwaizumi!" Bokuto greets in a surprisingly quiet voice so not to scare the owls. Oikawa smirks and Iwaizumi's eyebrows shoot up.  
"Who's this?" Oikawa purrs. Bokuto swings their linked arms with glee.  
"Akaashi Keiji! He got a nipple piercing for me!"  
"That's commitment. Iwa-chan, how come you never do anything like that for me?" he whines.   
"Because I hate you." Bokuto breathes in sharply and whispers 'brutal'. Oikawa seems unfased and grips Iwaizumi's bicep.  
"No you don't! You love me."  
"True." Iwaizumi says through gritted teeth. Bokuto makes gagging noises.  
"So how did you two meet?" Oikawa asks.  
"Well, yesterday he came into the shop to say-" he pauses so he can laugh. "To say he's not a pervert!" He receives questioning looks from the two he had just met.  
"I-it's a long story." Iwaizumi talks next.  
"So you're not dating..." "W-what? No! I'm taking him out for lunch to make up for his nipple trauma."   
"That's a shame, Bokuto. He's pretty damn fine." says Oikawa, leaning in closely so he can get a better look at Akaashi's face. He expects Iwaizumi to say something to Oikawa, but instead he's nodding in agreement.  
"Uh... th-thanks." Oikawa grins slyly.  
"We should go feed the parrots now. Enjoy your date, you two. Nice to meet you, Keiji." The emphasis on the word 'date' makes Akaashi shiver. The four part ways, Iwaizumi scolding the other for what he said. Bokuto's grip had long since grown slack, but one look at the eagle owls has him squeezing tightly again.   
Akaashi stands a foot behind the latter so he can take in the startling sight of Bokuto pressed up right against the owl enclosure with a grin that's rivalled the sun's brightness pasted on his face. His own brings a smile to Akaashi, one of the biggest he had made in his whole life. He decides that he would willingly go through copious amounts of pain and piercings if it meant he could see Bokuto like this at the end of it. An unfamiliar warmth blooms in his chest, and his smile soon turns watery. How is it possible to be so in love with the owl-obsessed idiot Akaashi has only known in person for a day?

 

After a lap round all the enclosures - and another owl visit - they mutually agree on going to the Shiratorizawa café instead of walking down the street for something fancier. Besides, Akaashi thinks, it's not like this is a date or anything. They're sitting across from each other, Akaashi had already ordered a coffee, but Bokuto is now talking to the nervous waiter about what he wants.   
"I'll have the..." he looks back at the menu and is silent for a while.  
"Sir?"  
"Do you have to wear a hairnet over your beard when you go in the kitchen?" The waiter jumps at his sudden outburst.  
"Uh- no... What would you like to order?" Akaashi looks up to him and flashes him a sympathetic look.  
"Bokuto, get the hot chocolate and caramel."   
"Good choice!" He turns back to the waiter. "I'll have that, please! With extra whipped cream. And the biggest slice of cake you sell." The waiter- his name tag says Azumane- scribbles down the order and flips the page over. On the underside of the page, the words 'thank you' have been written in big letters. Akaashi and Azumane exchange nods of appreciation.  
"I'll be right back with your order, sir."

"Dude, how did you know I would like this drink? It's delicious!" Akaashi takes a sip of his own beverage to feign thoughtfullness, in reality he knew the answer already. The drink had reminded him of the other man; it seems unnecessarily sweet and would cause anyone to either relax or go into some hyperactivity phase when introduced.   
"Just a guess." he said with a shrug.  
"You're magic, I swear." he licked the excess whipped cream off his lips. "Come to think od it. I don't know a lot about you."  
"Ask me anything." Bokuto grins, he can practically see the lightbulb go off in his mind.  
"Well, first, you need to tell me what training you do to get that amazing bod."  
"I-I just do an hour of weight lifting every week. At the weekend I practice volleyball with my sister."  
"No way! I played volleyball in highschool!" Akaashi raises his eyebrows, surprised.  
"I started in college, but it was only a hobby. We should play together sometime." Bokuto smiles and nods. He will never get tired of seeing his smile. Ever. 

 

The sun was beginning to set as Akaashi slowly makes his way back to his house. The busy day had tired him out, so when he unlocks the door and hangs his coat up, he carries on his night time routine as per usual, except today is slightly different. Today, he has a smile on his face as he goes about doing everything he usually does before sleeping. 

When he's about to turn the light off, he remembers something from earlier on in the day. He pulls his phone out and types the word 'memes' into the search engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look a multi chapter fic  
> what a surprise i'm procrastinating again
> 
> this is srsly unbetad i'm sorry


	3. keep on pushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh boy i love dodging responsibilities  
> also i'm sorry this is formatted weirdly, i'm typing this on mobile
> 
>  
> 
> LOOK AGE RATING CHANGED  
> if u get uncomfortable by akaashi's Alone Time, just end the chapter at "Kudos to him, Akaashi thinks"

For the next few days, Bokuto was nowhere to be seen, but at least that gave Akaashi time to gather his thoughts. Maybe he could train his chest to not swell with passion everytime he so much as glanced at the former. No chance. There is no way to get rid of his school boy feelings now. He's in too deep.

After Akaashi wakes up in an uncomfortable way at 6 in the morning from a particularly sensual dream, he slaps a hand over his sweaty face before getting up to walk it off. He could at least be productive while trying to dodge inevitable thoughts of Bokuto. When he has finished showering, he takes a towel to his body and wipes off the excess moisture from his skin - his hair would dry during his jog naturally. He shoves some money in is pocket so he could stock up on granola bars while he is out.

The autumn air felt nice when carding through his hair; it probably looks messier than it usually is, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He stops outside the corner shop to look around and admire the scenery. Orange, red and brown leaves collected on the ground and a thin layer of mist covered the top of the almost-bare trees. Autumn is definitely his favourite season.  
Pushing the door open, Akaashi is relieved to find that he is one of the only customers in there. Why? - he's not too sure, but the satifaction of being alone in the early morning to do whatever he can makes him feel at peace. Due to the absence of the bell on the door, the store manager is only alerted by his presence once he walks past.  
He heads straight for the cereal aisle and grabs a couple of boxes of granola bars. He swears he hears someone calling his name, so he plucks an earbud out of his ear and whips his head round. An inch away from his own, he finds Bokuto's face, brows furrowed slightly in annoyance. 

"Akaashi! I've been calling your name for ages-" His eyes flick down to his earbud. "Oh, man, sorry. I thought you were ignoring me." Akaashi smiles and shakes his head, already forgetting about the dream he had almost an hour prior to their conversation. Bokuto smiles back sweetly and wraps his littlest finger around Akaashi's, brushing his knuckles gently with his thumb. The action is overwhelming, and if Akaashi wasn't so sweaty, he would have leant their foreheads together.   
"I didn't expect to find you here so early in the morning, Bokuto."   
"I actually wake up quite early and today I saw I had no food, so here I am!"  
"Here you are." Akaashi repeats warmly. They stand in silence, gazing at each other, only once broken by Bokuto's stomach rumbling.  
"Hungry?" Akaashi chuckles. Bokuto laughs and agrees sheepishly. "I was going to cook pancakes after I brought these home. Want to... come over?" He feels like an idiot for inviting him over so soon, they barely know each other; at least Bokuto doesn't seem to mind.   
Bokuto fills his basket with cans of redbull and peanuts and takes the basket up to the cashier.   
"I'll pay for your cereal bars." he says, taking them from Akaashi's grasp and tossing them into the basket.  
"But now I feel bad."  
"Buy me something next time then." _Next time._ If Bokuto does anything else to make his heart beat fast, it will surely give out.  
"Make sure it isn't redbull or peanuts." the cashier says with the ghost of a smirk. The tall, blonde man has a menacing aura about him, but his expression is blank like he's bored.  
"So mean, Tsukki." His eyebrows dip below the frame of his glasses.  
"I told you not to call me that." Bokuto just shrugs back in reply, completely unfased by his tone of voice. He finishes packing all the redbull, peanuts and granola bars into the bags.  
"Now, Akaashi and I must be off. He's making me pancakes. Bye, Tsukki!" he calls as he walks out the shop door. When they walk, their shoulders brush and Bokuto swings their arms together again. 

Their state of bliss ends abruptly when they walk into Akaashi's house.  
"Keiji? Are you home?" A head pops round the door which causes the colour from his face to drain.  
"Mum... What are you doing here?" he laughs nervously. She looks between them - more importantly, at their hands - and grins slyly.  
"I called to say I was coming over, but no one answered so I let myself in." Akaashi pats himself down to find his phone. Shit. He left it beside his bed. "You've got some explaining to do, young man."   
"Yeah, yeah. Bokuto, go sit down over there, make yourself at home. I just have to talk to my mum for a bit." The other man looks happy to escape the piercing gaze of Akaashi's mother and shuffles off towards the direction he pointed in.  
Akaashi and his mother head to the kitchen so he can make pancakes for Bokuto and himself.  
"Who's that?" she cooes.  
"That's Bokuto Koutarou. I got a nipple piercing for him."   
"Oh, a nipple piercing! Keiji, that's ambitious; are you sure you can pull it off?"  
"I'm sure- nevermind." He goes back to mixing the pancake batter to get rid of any lumps.  
"Are you dating?" Akaashi reddens.  
"No... but," he looks away from his mother. "I really like him. I doubt he likes me back."   
The sizzle of the frying pan is the only thing that can be heard following his bold statement. 

Akaashi piles the pancakes onto the plates and takes them to the living room for Bokuto- his mother stays in the kitchen to give them 'some privacy'.   
"Sorry about that." Bokuto looks up from the television and smiles once he meets his eyes.  
"Are you in trouble?" Akaashi refuses with a laugh, thinking back to his earlier conversation. "Good. You've got the same eyes except hers are, like, intense and yours are just so-... beautiful."   
Akaashi has stopped moving entirely. They stare back at each other, mouths agape as if Bokuto hadn't meant to let that slip his mind.  
"Th-thank you. Yeah... my mum can be scary." In front of him, Bokuto's face relaxes into a pleasant expression. "I'm not sure I'm exactly beautiful though."  
"No way! Oikawa texted me yesterday saying you're, like, the hottest guy around. That's the truth." Akaashi chuckles at his honesty and boldness.  
"I'm glad you think so." Bokuto smiles with a warmth in his cheeks and a mouthful of pancakes.

Both their plates are empty in a flash after the miniscule awkwardness that had ensued. Akaashi's mother tells him that she should leave so not to disturb them for any longer, but she helps him clean up and waves goodbye to Bokuto. She had only come round to see how Akaashi has been doing - which she does frequently.  
Akaashi sits back down with him, opposite each other and close enough for their knees to brush on the small, grey loveseat. The topic of hobbies arises and Bokuto talks on and on about volleyball, while the other just chips in a bit about being a setter and how he likes arranging flowers.  
"Those white flowers on the window display really suit your eyes, y'know."  
"You think? They're called carnations." Bokuto pulls out his phone and makes a memo saying 'white carnations', probably to remind him to google them later. "Hey, do you want to watch a movie?"

About half way through the movie, neither of them are paying attention to it anymore. Bokuto's head had fallen into Akaashi's lap, and he subconsciously combed his fingers through it, surprised to find it was soft and not coated in numerous hair products. The latter's eyes flutter shut in appreciation; a sight which Akaashi cannot help but smile at.  
"Hey, Akaashi?" Bokuto finally says, to which the other hums in recognition. "I'm glad I met you."  
"Bokuto, we've known each other for about a week."  
"I know but, you're so amazing. I've wanted to talk to you for ages but you just look so peaceful and I don't want to disturb that." A loud vibrating interupts their moment. Akaashi had just been about to tell the other to not put himself down because he's better then he'll ever be.  
"Damn. It's Kuroo. He wants me to cover his shift." Bokuto sits up, and Akaashi misses the warmth in the lap and their close proximity which had felt so welcoming. He doesn't want Bokuto to leave yet.  
"Do you want to come along?"  
"I can?"  
"Of course you can. It's you." Inevitably, the response Bokuto's bold statement receives is one of both surprise and warmth. The way his face heats up and his heart pulses at a brisk pace sure tells him, disregarding the fact he is frozen to the spot. Only the bashful smile on Bokuto's face can melt the metaphorical ice he's frozen in and get him to move.  
"Alright. Let's go."

 

Kuroo is hovering by the front door when the two enter Tattwoos, his face adorned with a cat-like, shit-eating grin. His brown eyes flicking down to their linked hands. Huh, he hadn't even realised they were holding hands until now. Bokuto is turning out to be quite the clingy person, but Akaashi can't even bring himself to care.   
"Did I interupt anything?"  
Before anyone could answer, someone speaks up first. "Kuroo, leave them alone." came a quiet voice from the reception desk. They all turned to see Kenma on the large leather chair, still looking down at his game console with a fond expression on his face. "I'm happy for you two."  
"Wh-?! We didn't do anything!" Bokuto splutters indignantly, all red-cheeked and flustered.  
"Really?" Kuroo deadpans. Akaashi looks over to Bokuto.  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thinks that he looks way too endearing in this situation. Great. He curses himself for the involuntary thought. Regardless, his mind betrays him again as his mind wanders back to such thoughts, like how Akaashi's paler hands would look pressed up against Bokuto's flushed neck, how their bodies would look rubbing against one another, how Akaashi clenched thighs would look with Bokuto's head between them. A continuous poking on his shoulder brings him back to reality. Yeah, he really hates himself for thinking about those kind of things now. _Pull yourself together, Keiji._  
"Hey, hey, hey! Akaashi, we're talking to you!" He blanches for a second. Bokuto's face is a few inches away from his. He's pouting from lack of attention.  
"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry. What did you say?"  
"Jeez, I asked you to confirm that we did nothing at your place. Just so Kuroo knows." Said man quirks an eyebrow at him.  
"Uh, yeah. My mum was there and we were going to watch a movie. Then you called and here we are. She went home as soon as we left." Bokuto nods along before making his way towards his office.  
"Man, you've got it bad." Kuroo whispers. Though his expression is definitely one of unamusement, Akaashi allows himself to breath out a quick laugh.  
"I know."   
"Good luck. By the looks of it, he wants to spend more time with you, like a bro. It's gonna be a tough ride and you're gonna have to tell him how you feel. Hang in there, man." He slaps Akaashi on the back and beckons Kenma over to him at the same time. "You ready to go?" The shorter man nods and slips on a jacket which is significantly larger than him and probably Kuroo's. Kenma tells him that Bokuto is waiting for him in his office, and that there probably isn't going to be anyone in need of a tattoo again so they have the room to themselves. The strange duo leave together, leaving a confused Akaashi in their wake. The shortest employee - Nishinoya, Akaashi thinks his name is - approaches him with a sunny smile and asks if he is alright. He nods in return and the shorter man leads him to Bokuto's office, chirping out a loud 'stay safe, kids'.

Bokuto is sitting on the small couch where Akaashi had been pierced. His expression brightens when he sees him.  
"Hey, hey! What took you so long?"  
"Kuroo and I were talking."  
"Ah, ignore him, he's an idiot. Don't look so glum!" Akaashi didn't even know how much Kuroo's words had affected him until the words left the other man's mouth. He doesn't want Bokuto to just be his friend, he craved far more. This petty crush is getting out of hand. Eventually, Bokuto's hand found its way into his grasp.  
"You sure do like my hands, don't you?"  
"They're really pretty. They match you, Akaashi." he says easily, eyes purposefully downcast so not to see the other man's reaction. Meanwhile, Akaashi isn't sure how much more of this praise his heart can take. _Like hell he just wants to be friends._ A triumphant smile tugs at his mouth. Suddenly, he feels much better about his dilemma.

 

At around noon, Sugawara stops by the parlour to see Daichi on his lunch break. By then, the two had gradually migrated to the main room where the appointments are booked. Again, they are sitting next to each other on the couch, Bokuto chatting excitedly about who-knows-what with Lev, idly tracing his fingernails up and down Akaashi's thigh. He savours the feeling and leans up against the owl-like man with eyes closed. Though nobody had actually said anything yet, he can still feel all sets of eyes on them. The couch dips down the other side of him. The scent of the newcomer is incredibly familiar. It's his boss' washing powder.  
"Having fun there, Akaashi?" Sugawara cooes. He hums an affirmative reply, earning him a jab in the rib cage.  
"Hey, hey, hey, Suga!" Bokuto cries when he finishes his conversation with Lev.  
"Hi, Bokuto! It's good to know you're treating my Keiji right."  
He puffs his chest out proudly, "of course."  
"Honestly, you're acting like an old married couple." There's a mysterious glint in his eyes. All chatter in the room halts.  
"I would say the same about you and Daichi, but I don't think old married couples make-out outside people's businesses." The room is silent save for Daichi's surprised choking. Tanaka and Nishinoya break the silence with yelling and whooping, while Sugawara just cackles loudly. Akaashi is sandwiched uncomfortably in the middle; Sugawara on his left, Bokuto on his right. Both of them are laughing loudly. Bokuto stands up and bows as Kuroo and Kenma walk in.  
"He-...Guys, what happened to Daichi?"   
All the attention goes to the tired looking man who is sprawled haphazourdly across the desk. He lifts his right hand and waves, then slams it back down and starts groaning.  
"Oh, nothing. He just got officially roasted." Bokuto replies with a dramatic shrug.  
 _Roasted? Seriously?_ He slumps back down on the coach. Daichi jolts back up with a deep breath.  
"You're lucky you're good at what you do, otherwise I would have fired you a long time ago."   
Bokuto laughs again, cheerily and somewhat quiet. Good, Akaashi's ears are still ringing from the last bout. Their hands find their ways to each other again, as if the gesture is their go-to thing. Akaashi finds himself wanting to touch Bokuto a lot, and it's extremely distracting. But thankfully, the feeling seems mutual to him. For this, he is glad.

 

The day flies by with few customers entering the tattoo parlour, which is actually the most they've had all week, apparently. It's a mystery how they can afford to keep the property and pay the employees. Daichi must have a lot of money and patience to deal with that lot. Kudos to him, Akaashi thinks.   
Once he slips inside the door, Akaashi revels in the warmth and welcoming 'home smell'. There's a strange tint to it from Bokuto's lingering cologne. It brings a certain tingling to Akaashi's limbs and heat pools in the bottom of his stomach, mirroring the heat in his cheeks. _What the fuck._ Perhaps relaxing on the couch will help him calm down. But it's no use because Akaashi is just painfully aware that Bokuto had been sitting there earlier that day. Even the cushions smell like him.

The water is scalding when Akaashi steps under the spray of his shower; at least it will help him to unwind. It's a few minutes before he gives into his mental turmoil and allows his mind to wander to thoughts similar to those he had outside the tattoo parlour. His guilt fades away when his fingers slide over his abdomen and continue travelling south. With a firm grip he lazily moves his hand up and down jis length, imagining how Bokuto's calloused hands would feel in place of his hand. Akaashi tips his head back, panting softly away from the water. Fantasy Bokuto's hand is soon replaced with his tongue, and then soon Akaashi's cock is fully engulfed in his mouth. He tries to imagine how Bokuto's throat would feel by pressing his palm against his tip, and yeah, it feels fucking amazing. A few minutes of shameful thoughts turn to ten and now fantasy Bokuto is touching himself to the rhythm of his mouth: a fast, rough pace, but it's painfully pleasurable. Literally.  
Akaashi can feel himself tipping over the edge embarrassingly early, but he doesn't pay it any mind since he's so captivated by his imagination. His moans are reaching higher and higher octaves and soon enough his vision blacks out momentarily. The evidence is washed away from the fall of the now tepid water. His legs give way and he slumps against the tiles of the shower, cradling his aching wrist.

"I really am a pervert." he groans, speech broken from the recovery pants of an incredible orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls don't tell my mum
> 
> i literally have no plans for this fic and i'm just making things up as i go along oops  
> BUT I'M STICKIN TO IT be patient plsss
> 
> (seriously tho i should have planned who tf jerks off to some1 they've known for a week tbh)


End file.
